Light Intent
by Lemomande
Summary: This is my first ever FanFic! I hope this will be something you all will enjoy, I worked super hard on this! I will try to upload as often as I can, since I know how much of a pain it is to wait for something you like. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! Ciao!
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa, minna-san!

Lemomande desu, with his first ever FanFiction!

I don't really know much about FanFiction in general, so if anyone would be willing to post comments on how I did for each chapter, that would be sugoi!

I will try to post as often as I can, but I don't know how often that will actually be :P

Now, without further ado, I present to thee...

**LIGHT INTENT**

Ciao and enjoy!

The room was spinning. All Gumi was aware of was the red of her blood on the carpet, the silver glint of the knife, and the screaming...oh, it hurt! It hurt so much she wanted to scream back at the person to stop, to stop screaming, that it was hurting her, that she wanted them to just-

Gasping, Gumi sat straight up in her bed. Pale light streamed in through the windows, painting her room in a soft yellow light. Breathing heavily, Gumi looked around wildly trying to look for signs of blood, but then realized that it had all been a dream. "Jeez, what's with these weird dreams lately?" muttered Gumi in confusion. Looking outside at the rising sun she muttered, "Oh well...I guess I should get ready for school..." Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of bed and began her morning routine. Once she had her lunch packed and was all ready to go, she went upstairs to wake up her roommate. '_Oh my GOD! She looks so cute when she's sleeping!_' thought Gumi as she silently spied on her sleeping friend. Haku's silver hair was strewn all around her face and head, but she had the most serene expression on her face. Gumi was silently debating between simply staring at her for a few more minutes and being late for school or waking her up when Haku groaned softly and slowly propped herself up on her bed. "...M'rnin 'umi..." Haku yawned in her almost silent voice. '_T-too cute!_' Gumi silently screamed in her head. After mentally composing herself she replied, "Hey Haku, you sleepyhead. It's 7:50, so make sure you get up, ok? I gotta go before I'm late for school." Haku sat there on her bed, her face partially covered by her platinum hair, and stared just stared at Gumi. '_What is she doing? Why is she looking at me like that?'_ Gumi's heart rate sped up considerably as she talked to herself in her head. "Uh...Haku...?" '_I wonder if she feels the same way as I...'_ Gumi's face suddenly glowed bright red. Noticing this, Haku sat up and smiled widely at Gumi. "I won! Haha, you should see your face right now, Gumi! Man, the look on your face is _priceless_!" Haku laughed."Wh-what?" Gumi was snapped out of her daydreaming to find Haku rolling on her bed laughing at her. "You always get like that whenever I stare at you! Man, that was _so_ worth it!" "Jeez...you're so mean, Haku..." Gumi pouted. As Haku laughed, her eyes drifted over to the clock on her wall. "Oh my god, Gumi! _You're going to be late!_" Haku screamed. "What!? AAARGH, NOT AGAIN!" Gumi screamed as she quickly turned around, grabbed her things, and sprinted out the door. "Jeez...why was she standing in my room in the first place if she was already late?" a now sleepy Haku murmered to herself. Snuggling back down under the covers, she promptly fell back asleep with her head full of dreams of clocks with pillows whacking Gumi on the head.

...

Running down the street, Gumi thought back on the events of the morning. "What the heck was Haku thinking? I almost lost it for a second..." Gumi muttered under her breath. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the person walking in her path until it was too late. "_Kyaaa!_" Gumi shrieked as she slammed into the stranger. She landed on her right arm, dropping her schoolbag and spilling its contents everywhere. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Gumi stuttered. "I was so lost in thought that I didn't see you and-" "Jeez, you sure do talk a lot!" The stranger cut off Gumi mid-ramble. "H-huh?" "C'mon, let's get you up. It was half my fault, so don't feel so bad about it, ok?" Gumi looked at the hand offered to her by the stranger and grabbed it, allowing herself to be lifted up. "My name's Megurine Luka. What's yours?" The stranger asked. "U-uh, i-i-it's Gumi...Megpoid Gumi..." Gumi's voice faded into a quiet mumble. "Megpoid, huh? Hrm...I feel as if I've heard that somewhere before..." Gumi began panicking again. '_Oh no! I told her who I am!? If she finds out she'll probably tell everyone here and then there's no way i'll be able to make it to schoo-_' Gumi's thoughts were cut short by the reminder that she was now twenty minutes late for school. "SHIT!" Gumi yelled as she scrambled to gather her things back into her bag. "What is it? What's wrong?" Luka asked frantically, surprised by the green-haired girl's outburst. "I'm late for school! Oh, dammit! Why'd this have to happen _today_?" Gumi moaned as she finished packing up. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'm really sorry for running into you like that! Maybe I'll see you around later!" Gumi ran off in the direction of her school, leaving Luka very confused. "What...just happened?" she muttered to herself as she saw the green haired schoolgirl run off. Looking down at her watch, Luka jumped in surprise. "Oh, shit! I'm late for work!"

...

As Gumi arrived at her school, she noticed there were a lot more people milling about outside than usual. '_Huh? Isn't it already a half hour into homeroom_?' Gumi wondered. Walking up to her friends Rin and Miku she asked, "Hey guys! What's all the ruckus?" Turning around, they put their hands on Gumi's shoulders with serious expressions on their faces. "Uhh...guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gumi asked nervously. Miku and Rin looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to Gumi and said: "You have a stick in your hair." "WHAT!?" Gumi flipped out. "Oh my god! oh my god! IT'S...it's...just...a twig..." Miku and Rin were on the floor laughing as Gumi's face grew bright red. "Oh...! Oh, man Gumi, you should have seen your face!" Miku managed to choke out through all her laughter. "Yeah!" Rin affirmed. "You were all worked up and ready for the worst news...it was incredible!" Rin gave Miku a high-five, then slowly picked herself up off of the ground. "Jeez, you guys! I thought there really _was_ something big going on!" Gumi complained. "Oh! That's right!" Miku exclaimed. Getting excited, Gumi shouted, "What? What is it? Is the lake filled with soap again!?" "No, dummy! I'm being serious this time!" Miku said with a groan. Rin chuckled at this and said, "But really, Gumi. This is huge! You're getting a new homeroom teacher!" As Gumi heard Rin say that, she felt all the energy drain out of her. "A...a new one? Right after the old one just got used to me? Oh, _god_...!" Gumi turned away from her friends and buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong Gumi? I admit the old teacher was really weird around you, but thats no reason to assume that this one will be too!" Rin said in an effort to cheer Gumi up. "Yeah, that's right!" Miku added. "I'm sure he or she will be a very cool, level headed individual. You have absolutely nothing to fear!" This seemed to cheer Gumi up a bit, as she began to smile a little. "Thanks girls...I appreciate the support..." "Yeah! you go get 'em, Gumi!" cried Rin. "Go show that teacher who's boss!" Miku added. Touched, Gumi smiled and replied, "Mmh! Sure will! Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!" She then ran toward the school building as the intercom came online. "_Pssht...Will Miss Megpoid please come to the faculty office? I repeat...will Miss Megpoid please come to the faculty office...pssht_" '_Here we go,'_ Thought Gumi tiredly as she made her way through the school to the teacher's offices.


	2. To an Early Grave (Not a Chapter)

Gomen, minna-san, but this is not a chapter.

I have decided to put Light Intent to an early grave, since this whole plan was doomed to disaster anyways.

I started this Fic thinking "Oh, yeah! This'll be great! All I have to do is write!"

Well, I was wrong.

I now know that writing is much more complex and difficult than I originally thought, and that it's not something that can be done simply by desire (in my case, anyway).

So, in an attempt to put things shortly, Light Intent will receive no additional chapters.

I didn't even know where this story was going in the first place...either that or I had forgotten. Most likely the latter.

I am terribly sorry if any of you are disappointed.

I know that I am.

From now on until I get more confident in my writing, I think I'll just write one-shots and short scenarios.

Again, I am really, really sorry if anyone is saddened by this post. Believe me; no one is more disappointed than I am.

I hope y'all have a wonderful day, and a beautiful week.

Ciao,

Lemomande


End file.
